1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutoff or miter saws and more particularly to a workpiece cutoff length measurement attachment for a power saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents disclosing workpiece cutoff length measuring guides as used with cutoff saws generally comprise indicia scored on a marginal edge portion of a workpiece table or support for indicating the length or distance to the workpiece end remote from the plane of the cutoff saw.
Other patents disclose flexible tapes secured at one end at the position of the saw with the other end portion of the tape moving in an extending or paying out action normal to the plane of the saw with the workpiece or to the end of the workpiece to measure the cutoff desired length.
This invention is distinctive over workpiece length cutoff measuring devices used in combination with a cutoff saw by providing a frame supporting a conventional spring wound flexible measuring tape and slidably supported by a workpiece guide rail extending laterally of the plane of the saw. One end of the tape is fixed to the saw structure so that lateral movement of the frame, relative to the saw along the workpiece guide rail, visually indicates a workpiece cutoff length between a workpiece stop and the saw blade.